Lady Countess Mary Rycroft
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: one-shots of Mary's married life to the former 'rake' Lord Samuel Rycroft. Based of Leenie Browns series which was based off Jane Austen original work. (Originally called 'Lady Mary Rycroft nee-Bennet' but changed)
1. Next Morning

So I have just finished reading Leenie Browns 'The choice Series; Pride and Prejudice Novellas' and I can tell you I am now obsessed with Mary Bennet and Lord Samuel Rycroft pairing in these booths. I've always liked stories involving Mary Bennet as I see so much that can be done with the character and so many really work her into their plots. However, I do not think I have ever fallen in love with a Mary pairing as much as this one. if you have not read the series I highly recommend it and if you are planning to read this then it would be ago idea as it with following mostly cannon with Lennie browns plot for the second and third books. As I said I am obsessed with this series and was devastated when it just...ended. I really wanted to read more and when I couldn't find any I found myself writing random one-shots that filled in some part of the plot for the couple and a little into the future of the pair. I then thought to myself that there might have been others having the same dilemma as me and have decided to post it with those people in mind. that being said this is a plot based on another's work of fiction and so please bear that in mind with the fact I don't own any of this, it is just something that had me hooked and wanting to write.

Ok so hope you enjoy reading this.

Also, sorry for the change in title, explained in chapter 8 & 9 (Edited; 10 / 05 / 2018)

* * *

Sun rays shined through the windows into the large, grand rooms of Netherfield Park. In one of these large room, slept the newly wedded Lord Rycroft and his new Lady. The Lord had awaken only moments before, looking down at his new wife whom he had wed the night before in an impromptu ceremony.

Afterwards they had dance only once more before the couple retired to the rooms Bingley had offered the couple. The two had spent the evening just as any married couple would but after love making, the Lord had embraced his Lady. This meant that the Lady was trapped to him, forcing her to stay by his side for the whole night rather them separating as was traditional for newly married couples.

It was lucky for him, he had tired the new Lady Rycroft out so much that it had left her unable to protest/lecture. If he had not then he had no doubt she would have protested his actions not be proper. She would lecture on how it was not be proper for a newly married woman to be found in her husband's bed before the wedding breakfast.

But the lord did not regret his actions. He did not care that it was improper as it meant that he had woke up with her at his side, just the way he wanted. It meant that when he woke up, her beauty was the first thing he saw after it being the last thing he had seen the night/morning before he slept. These were the thought that came to him as he looked down at his wife with a smile on his face, reaching out and stroking her dark hair shielding her face from his view.

"If you keep looking at me like that my Lord, I fear you and I will be late this morning" his Lady spoke, with her eyes were closed, but a smile on her face. Rycroft chuckled gently as he moved his hand down towards the creamy skin of her cheek, rubbing his thumb along it.

"I believe I could live with that, after all the breakfast is not till past noon" he said with a cheeky smile to his wife, knowing the lecture that was coming.

"I believe my Lord, you are trying to lure my annoyance out" she said as she opened one of her eyes up to her new husband. "Unfortunately for your plan, I have seen my father do it many times to my poor mother, so I am well aware on how to avoid the reaction you are wishing for" she said with a witty smirk, it seemed to only ever come to her when around the man that lay bare before her.

"I do hope dear wife by that you do not mean that I will never get the chance for the same reaction from you" he teased. "For your father does seem so very pleased with the control he holds over your mother reactions" he stated with a smile and a small chuckle.

"I am sure I cannot say that I will _never_ give your desired reaction" she said, emphasising the 'never'. She then lent up, pressing her lips to his chin, the only part of his face she could reach with her small movements.

"However, I can say with certainty that _today_ , will not be one of those days" and with that said she moved away from him to the side of the bed, leaving the sheets behind and bending down to collect her nightshirt from the floor at her side. Rycroft did not move more then to sit up and lean back against the headboard as he watched his wife bring the material over her head to hide the skin that had been bare to him last night.

"Such a shame, my Lady Wife" he spoke which caused her to give him a look over shoulder as she brought her hair out from under the cloth. "I rather enjoyed the lectures I received from Miss Mary Bennet" he explained with a lowered an eyebrow in playfulness.

"And no doubt you will received more in future from _your wife_ Lady _Mary Rycroft"_ she said with a playful smile back as she stood and dressed in her bed robe before pulling the bell rope by the large bed. He knew it meant his man would arrive shortly to help him dress for the day. "Enjoy your breakfast with the other gentleman in the house _dear Lord Husband_ " she said making her way to the door that connected the two rooms that Bingley had lent the couple for the night.

Rycroft knew that they must start the day as it was so she could aid her sister in getting ready for her wedding which was only hours away. However, he did not want to start his day without the touch of their lips against each other in a kiss. Knowing this, he quickly rose from the bed, grabbing his own night robe from beside the bed in one swift movement. In the next moment he had it placed on his shoulder and tied as he strode across the room with quick steps.

When Mary heard the movement right behind her as she took hold on the connecting door's handle she turned her head in that direction. This was only to have the rest of her body to follow the movement as Rycroft turned her and pressed his lips to hers in a searing morning kiss, both his hand on her cheeks to hold her in place. The kiss was short and sweet and only lasted for seconds but it was enough for the couple.

"Enjoy your breakfast in your room for this morning Lady Wife, tomorrow we will be enjoying the meal in our married bed at Rycroft place" he said with a smile which was returned with one of her own as she turned the handle of the door and opened it.

"If you say so Samuel" Mary said with a teasing look as she stepped through the door to her 'own room'. "If you say so"

* * *

Ok so that this the first one. Hope you enjoyed reading it and please let me know what you think.

Will try and update when i can

-MSW-


	2. Departure For London

Hi so before the chapter I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all your readers, it was delightful to see how much attention this story had gotten. I would also like to thank all those that brought Leenie Brown's attention to this story. it was a great honour to find not only a review from such an accomplished author on this story but also a privet message from the kind woman as well.

So to all those, I have to thank for this I say thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer; some plot aspects belong to Leenie Brown, 2015, 'The choice series; pride and prejudice Novella'. (Edited; 10 / 05 / 2018)

* * *

Jane and Charles Bingley's winter white wedding ceremony passed, after only a few hours in the church, the party all moved back to Netherfield Park's large dining hall for the wedding breakfast. It was a shared wedding breakfast for both the newly married Charles and Jane Bingley as well as Lord Samuel and Lady Mary Rycroft. Many of the families around Meryton had been invited for the ceremony and wedding breakfast, all sitting tables in the large room while both couples were sat at the high table, watching, laughing and just celebrating the joyous occasion with their family and friends.

From her seat Many could vaguely hear the boasting of her mother, whom sat on the almost centre table of the room. She boasted about having 3 of her 5 daughters all married within one year of each other. Though it was her right to boast as the proud mother she was, it was very familiar to those that had heard similar arrogant boasts of her daughters' beauty before any of them had even been courted.

Mary could predict that her mother's words word spark views of envy and jealousy in the eyes of other mothers in the crowd, but the all three daughters in question was not focused on keeping their mother from embarrassing them like had at one time. Instead the three were much more focused on their husbands.

Elizabeth Darcy, first daughter married was thinking of how glad a library had not been needed for her younger sister. She was amused that Lord Rycroft had manged to out shine her and her husband's compromise with his own, his much more public comprise at a ball in front of everyone, including Mary's family. Jane Bingley was staring at her new husband while he was did the same towards her, both of them excited and slightly nervous for what would be the next step in the vows to each other once the breakfast was over and they parted from their guests.

Mary Rycroft was smiling next to her husband, observing the faces in the hall she expected she would not be seeing for quite some time. Lord Rycroft meanwhile was counting the seconds before he could whisk of his new wife off to _their_ town house. He was eager to whisk his wife away as soon as a sufficient time had passed so that they could depart in the waiting carriage as he had instructed earlier. He wished for them to depart as soon as would be appropriate so that they could greet his mother before dinner time. He was eager to present Mary to her as the daughter she was eagerly expecting.

When it was nearing the end of the joyous event he knew it would be the best time for them to slip away. It would mean that they could arrive and sit down with his mother and his cousin Georgina for dinner. Samuel Rycroft knew that his sweet cousin would only be with him, his wife and his mother for a little longer as the knocker on the Darcy town house had officially been up before they had all left for Christmas. He knew that Fitzwilliam was looking forward to having his wife and sister in the house at the same time.

"I think it is time we depart Lady Wife" Rycroft spoke softly as he lent down to whisper into Mary's ear. She turned her head slightly and looked at to him with slight sadness.

"Already?" she asked softly, saddened at the thought of her finally leaving. She knew that once she left her life really would change forever. It wouldn't be like the time when she went visiting her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in Cheapside or when she had left for the week to stay with Lady Sophia, her new mother-in-law. When she left Hertfordshire this time, it would be with her new husband to start a life with him. It was an aspect that both excited and frightened her at the same time.

"If we want to get to Rycroft place for dinner, we need to really leave in the next half hour" Rycroft explained before moving one of his hands to her thigh. "Plus, I'd like some time just with my beautiful blushing bride" he said confidently, loving the feeling in his chest when he teased his proper bride.

"Oaf" Mary muttered as she pushed his hand off her thigh with a roll of her eyes before looking straight in the eyes. Rycroft just smiled more.

"Yes, I'm a lucky Lord oaf in loving with his beautiful Lady" he said with a smile before standing up and walking towards a footman by the door, setting about the arrangements for a carriage and their luggage to be readied. Mary gave a quite sigh and turned to Jane who was only a space away from her at the table.

"Jane" Mary called quietly. Her blonde sister turned towards her with a bright smile. However, when she looked at her sister and saw her Lord husband talking to one of her husband's footmen she guessed what Mary wanted to tell her.

"So soon?" Jane asked, slightly sad. Mary gave a nod of her head before standing and walking the space between to give her newly married sister a hug. Jane rose from her seat and returned her younger siblings hug.

"Lord Rycroft would like to make it to London before dinner to eat with Lady Sophia tonight" Mary explained as she hugged her taller sister.

"It was a shame she couldn't have been here for the wedding or the breakfast" Jane said back as they released each other. Mary saw in the corner of her eyes her husband walking towards where the Darcys and Coronal Fitzwilliam were seated, her sister Kitty with them.

"It was too far for her Ladyship to come for the wedding breakfast to just straight back to town" Mary stated simply as she watches her husband talk with his cousins on another table. Elizabeth and Kitty stood from the same table while making their way over to where the other two sisters stood. "And I doubt that Rycroft was willing to wait for a carriage last night on the way here" 'to marry me, in the middle of a _ball_ ' Mary added in her mind while keeping her smile. Her comment did seem to cause Jane to laugh.

"No, I suppose not, he seemed much too determined to be here as quickly as he could" Jane said with a cheerful smile. It was that moment two more of the five sister came to Mary's side.

"Your husband tells us you are heading to London within the hour" Elizabeth said with a smile. Jane release her hold on Mary and the second eldest was quick to take her sister into her arms. "I am glad you are happy dear Mary" she said quietly as she hugged her sister close.

"We will see how long my husband can keep it that way, the partial oaf does have his stubbles it seems" Mary said in jest as the two lean out of their hug.

"The family seems does seem to have a knack for annoying us _former_ Bennet girls" Elizabeth teased. "But mine seems to have improved on marriage, I can only hope yours does the same" she stated with a genuine smile. "For his sake" she added in light humour.

"I'm sure we will have our moments, but as he has said, he is a partial oaf and always will be to me" Mary teased back. "That is the man I have fallen for it seems, so I'm sure it will not affect me so" she said before turning to embrace her second youngest sister, but was interrupted.

"OH MARY!" was wailed from in the large hall and all four sisters turned to the familiar sound of their mother. They turned to see the older woman making her hurried way over to her middle daughter, handkerchief in hand and fresh tears in her dramatic eyes. Mary's posture stiffened ever so slightly when the woman reached the group and embrace her in a tight embrace. From her positions she could turn her head in the direction of her sister and gave Kitty a sorrowful look in apology. Kitty just shook her head slightly with amusement in her eyes to show she was not offended by the interruption.

"Oh my dear child, you are leaving us so soon!" her mother complained. Mary turned to look down the hall and spotted her husband was standing at the table behind her father's seat with an amused smirk on his face. Mary sent him a disguised look of annoyance for what he had started and was not amused when all he sent towards her was a mere shrug of his shoulders before turning and shaking hands with her father.

Oh her husband was at fault for her mother's dramatic tears and she knew just how she would make him pay for his actions. After all, it is a _very_ long carriage ride to Rycroft place, and she had at least _three_ books backed in her carriage bag. Mary gave an amused smile of her own. Yes, it would defiantly be a long ride back, for her husband at least.

* * *

Ok so thanks it for today and will update when I can. hope you are enjoying it. Thank you to MGM, Vesper1931, Dovecot55, juliaw, Red Writer, Lil and K. Berlin for reviewing the last chapter and all those of your have that have favourited this story. Also special thanks again to LeenieBrown for her approval and warming review on the story. Hope to give you more soon.

-MSW-


	3. Advice Given

Disclaimer; some plot aspects belong to Leenie Brown, 2015, 'The choice series; pride and prejudice Novella'.

* * *

A black carriage pulled up outside the grand house on the London Street. The horses were not the same as the ones that had been at beginning of the journey, having been changed at an inn in between the two locations. It was not late in the day, only round 6 in the evening as the carriage came to a stop before the house. The footman that had been seated on top with the coachman dropped down onto the cobble stone path. He was quick to open the door for the occupants.

Morledge, the butler of the grand house, opened the grand doors at the same time as three footmen came from below the street though the servants doors, ready to gather the luggage from the rear of the transportation vehicle. From his place at the top of the stairs, Morledge watched as Lady that exited the carriage before the gentleman.

The Lady was not tired in the least from the long journey as others would have expected. This was because in her carriage bag was not only the book she had finally finished but also the one that she had started half way through the journey. Her attention had only been taken from them the whole ride when she had changed them over, and when she had placed them in the bag when the carriage had stop outside the house.

She wore a triumphant smile on her face as if she had won a grand contest in the last hour. It was not far from the though as she took only a few steps before a young footman offered to take her bag. She thanked him with a smile before starting up the stairs to the grand house that had recently became one of her homes.

The older butler gave a slight look of surprise at the sight of the young woman that had recently stayed in the house return but not needed aid of the man only just coming out of the carriage with a slightly foul look on his face. He gave his new Lady a bow of his head in respect when she ascended the last of the stairs.

"Welcome back _Lady_ _Rycroft_ , we glad to welcome you back into your home on such a joyous day, I hope your journey was not too troubling" he spoke calming in a tone only showing a hint of his happiness at the situation. The older man had been rather fond of the girl during her visit and very happy to not only to welcome her back but to welcome her as the new Lady of the house, for he could see that she was much like the former one in some ways.

"Thank you Morledge, I am happy to be back, the journey was not that long for me thanks to a good book" Mary greeted with a kind smile starting to untie her bonnet from her head. "Though I feel my Lord Husband will not be sharing my opinion" she said, knowing her new husband was grumpily trudging behind her, making her smile widen ever so slightly. "Do you know where her Ladyship is?" she asked politely, eager to see her mother-in-law again, having missed her since she had left for Christmas at her childhood home.

"I believe her Ladyship is in the green sitting room my Lady, along with Miss Darcy" Morledge replied with another bow gesturing for the maid by the door to help the new Lady of the house with her outer coat. Mary gave a nod in thanks as she turned her back to the maid as she slipped out of her coat. It was then Rycroft reached the door, a not amused look on his face.

"Good evening My Lord" the butler said as he closed the door behind the Lord to keep out the cold before turning to help the gentleman with his coat. Rycroft did no more than snort at the idea of the evening being 'good', looking directly at his new wife.

"I'm afraid the journey seems to have soured his Lordships mood, perhaps you would prefer a hot bath and dinner in your room tonight, my Lord" Mary said teasingly. All those that could hear her knew that she was teasing the man as she finished taking off her coat and handed the maid her bonnet. "While you decide, I'm going to see your mother and our cousin" she said with an amused smile before walking off.

"Try not to get too lost around here dear wife, would hate for your to be lost in yourself for hours by being too distracted" the Lord finally spoke. Mary decided not to answer but instead give a wave of recognition by waving a hand to him from behind. "My wife seems to be a stubborn one Morledge" Rycroft muttered to his butler. The older servant said nothing but did raise an amused eyebrow. "And she cannot seem to take a mere jest" he sighed in defeat after a long carriage ride of being ignored by his lovely wife as punishment for his actions earlier at the wedding breakfast it seemed.

"The Lady seemed in very high spirits to me, my Lord" Morledge answered as he hung the gentleman's coat over his arm to take to the man below to be hung in the proper place. Rycroft just gave another snort.

"Yes, she seems to be like that with everyone but me it seems" Rycroft, not wanting to admit it had hurt him when she refused to pay him any attention the whole ride. His Lady Wife just seemed to be more interested in the damned books she had bought in with her, even though he had apologised numerous times.

"May I make a suggestion? If you would permit me my Lord?" the butler asked, trying to hid his amusement at seeing a situation much the same when he just been a footman in the grand house. Rycroft looked to the man in engorgement, waiting for him to continue. "Back in the beginnings of their marriage when your mother grew annoyed at your father, your father would surprise your mother with a sudden show of affection" Morledge explained. Rycroft looked thoughtful for a moment before giving the man a nod of understanding before walking in the same direction his wife had moments ago.

* * *

Do not worry this a two part update. I decided it would be too long as one chapter and so have put it in two parts for you all. Thank you to Dovecot55, Red Winter, Deanna27, Atka-Jane, Mia and other guests for reviewing on the last chapter and all those of you have that have favourited this story.

-MSW-


	4. Amusing Butlers

Here is the second part of my two part update. Enjoy (Edited; 04 / 03 / 2018)

* * *

"Ah Mary" Lady Sophia said as the door to the sitting room opened and her new daughter walked through the doors. Mary shared a smile with the woman as she walked closer.

"Good evening Lady Sophia, cousin Georgina" Mary greeted giving the girl closest to her a warm embrace in greeting. It was then Lady Sophia's turn to rise so that she could give the girl a tight embrace of her own, which Mary eagerly returned.

"I trust my son is not too far behind you" the Lady said. Mischief clear in her tone at the look on the young woman's face, the young woman that she had recently gain as a friend and now was standing before her as a new daughter.

"He is not, though his mood is much soured from our trip" Mary teased back, her triumphant smile did not leave her face.

"Oh?" Lady Sophia asked curiously at the woman before her.

"Yes, he seemed to find it rather irritating that I was enjoying my books in the carriage, It had been rather soothing after having to calm my hectically mother from her tears, after he told her of our leaving early from the shared the wedding breakfast" Mary explained, mischief clearly present in her eyes. Lady Sophia could tell it was due to the fact that her new daughter took her actions as victory. The Lady remember conversations Mary and she had shared about her mother and her 'nerves'. She understood that the woman could be very much like her sister with their over dramatizing of situations.

"Well, wasn't it lucky you packed some material to read on such a long journey" Lady Sophia teased back, showing a gleeful smile at the girl. She was glad that the serious but witty girl had no intention of changing much now she was married. Lady Sophia could tell that Mary would keep challenging her son's jest actions when she deemed appropriate. She would dare say that they were much alike in this way of thinking and if possible she was growing to like the young woman even more.

"I would dare to say Samuel had planned to spend the carriage ride very differently, by having all your attention him rather than a book?" she hinted as led Mary to sit of the settee with her, it was only a two seater while Georgina sat in the chair closest to them.

"You would in correct in that mother" Rycroft said as he came into the room, just as Mary had told them a sourness in his eyes. "Cousin" he greeted as he leaned down and gave the young girl a kiss on the cheek. Before moving towards the two on the settee. "Mother" he greeted with a kiss on the cheek the same. Lady Sophia allowed this in acknowledgement before turning back towards Mary.

"Well after such a long journey, would you like to go straight upstairs and have dinner on a tray? Or dine with us?" she asked with a kind smile.

"As much as that would be delightful I believe we have arrived later than expected and we would not have enough time to change into the proper clothes" Mary stated with a soft smile at the aspect, gesturing to her slightly wrinkled clothes from having to sit in the carriage for so long. Lady Sophia waved off the protest and she shook her head.

"Nonsense, I'm sure we can forgive the dress code this once, if you are happy to dine in comfort" she said with her smile "Samuel, call Morledge for me" she said, not taking her hand off Mary's. Rycroft did as instructed and the butler appeared in only seconds.

"You called, Lady Sophia" the greying man said with a bow of his head.

"Yes, can you please set up another two places at the table and inform the cooks that Lord Rycroft and his new Lady will be joining Miss Darcy and myself at the table for dinner" she stated. There was no hesitation in her voice and the very air around her had changed to the one that commanded respect in her position in the house.

"I have already instructed the footman to inform the cook and was just finishing the placements when you called for me my Lady" Morledge spoke, not rising from his bow. Lady Sophia gave a playful huff in annoyance.

"My word, have I become so predictable in my ageing years" she teasingly complained though a smile of mischief was still on her bright face.

"Only to this old man who had been in your service for many years My Lady" Morledge replied, though his tone still serious and his face not rose from his bow at the door. Mary couldn't help but smile at the reply, the butler was indeed on close to the family and didn't seem to cross the line between professional and companion.

"Well that is true Morledge, I will let it slide, if only because it will mean dinner will be served soon" Lady Sophia tease.

"Very good my Lady, I will ring the gong in a few moments when everything is set up" the butler explained, excusing himself from the room to attend last minute preparations for the evening. Once he man had left Rycroft moved from his place at the door to stand beside where his wife was sitting before resting a hand on her shoulder to alert her of his presence. Mary didn't flinch when he touched her, having seen him move towards her and didn't take her eyes off the Ladies before her.

"Well while we wait you will just have to tell both Georgina and I about your wedding and the breakfast, since my son was in such a rush to get to you, meaning I missed out on seeing my only child's wedding" she spoke pointedly, look directly into his son's eyes. Rycroft's neck did flush a little at this detail and he did look away from his mother's gaze. He would be the first to admit that he hadn't thought of it in that way in his rush. In truth he had just wanted to get to the woman (that he had fallen for)'s side and marry her as quickly as was possible.

"Well…" Mary started as she blushed at the question. She was not sure how to tell the woman about the compromise her son had put her in. how to tell her of the kiss she had given her son before the minister had wed them in the middle of the ball's dancefloor. It just didn't seem the proper conversations to have with your new-mother-in-law. Mary would have turned to give her husband a pointed look to say that he could answer their questions instead of her, but knew that he would just smirk and shake his head as payback to her silence, something she would not give him the satisfaction of doing.

"We were married in Netherfield Park's ball room last evening, and then my oldest sister was married this morning in Meryton church" Mary explained simply, careful to leave out the improper details of the tale. "Jane's dress was one that our mother had ordered to be made not two weeks past, when she and Jane was staying with our aunt" Mary retold. Georgina seemed engaged in what Mary was saying trying to imagine the details of the dress Jane had worn as Mary explained the fashion and design. However, Lady Sophia seemed more amused at Mary's level of detail of her sister's wedding dress.

"And yours Mary? What was the design of your wedding dress" Lady Sophia asked with a mischievous smile. Mary froze slightly at her pointed question. She knew that her mother-in-law wasn't trying to trip or catch her out, in fact she knew it was quite the opposite. Mary knew that Lady Sophia was trying to hint at the amusement to be seen by the rushed wedding. Mary knew that the older woman was trying to fluster her son who had ignored much of the proper rules in a wedding. Rules like giving the bride time to fine THE dress, having his close family there to witness the event.

"Well-" but forbore Mary had to make excuses the dinner gong rang through the room.

"It seems dinner is ready" Rycroft said with his charming smile but didn't take his hand off of Mary's shoulder. Lady Sophia smiled as she rose from her place and took Georgina by linked arms towards the exit of the room. After the ladies were a few paces ahead Rycroft moved in front of Mary, taking her hand in his and bring her to stand in front of him. He looked down into her eyes and rose his other hand to rest of his wife cheek.

"It seems I have upset you my Lady, on a day that we woke up to be a bright a joyful" he said softly, not taking his eyes of the woman in front of him. Rycroft could see the hint of a blush coming though on Mary's cheeks, no doubt from remember them that morning and maybe the consummation of their marriage the evening before. "I have given you many apologies in the carriage for my actions at our wedding breakfast and I can think of no other way to ask for you forgiveness for this in-love oaf's actions" he stated sincerely, taking on Morledge's advice as well as playing towards his wife's morals. Now Mary was blushing for a whole new reason.

"Partial oaf" Mary muttered as she looked away from his gaze. "I suppose it is only natural coming from a partial oaf to make a mistake" Mary continued Rycroft wanted to laugh at her reaction but settled for turning her back to looking at him.

"Only for you, my Lady" he said with a bright Smile. The charm of it held Mary's gaze and seemed to draw her nearer to him. Rycroft didn't miss this and instead moved to place his lips on her soft ones. Mary didn't have much time to realise his movement, but when she felt the pressure on her lips, her eyes closed and took in the warmth from her husband. Maybe he did know how to properly apologise in the end.

* * *

Ok so thanks it for today and will update when I can. hope you are enjoying it. Thank you again to Leenie Brown for her approval of using her characters for this story. If you have not yet read the series that this plot is based off I Highly recommend them, they are such a pleasant read. Well I hope to give you more soon.

-MSW-


	5. Compromise Demonstration

Sorry for the waiting. Been busy packing for my move and had my friend down for a week. But here is another update for this story. A reminder that I don't own these characters and the plot of 'The choice series; pride and prejudice Novella' all belongs to Leenie Brown.

* * *

The four family occupants in Rycroft Place finished their meals in in a steady pace. The table talk kept in small amounts between courses being served. The Lord of the house was enjoying causing his Lady Wife to blush with secret actions almost unnoticed by others in the room. A brush of his foot up her leg at his place at head of the table with her to his right beside him. Leaning close to say something without real reason behind the action other than to blow his warm air on her ear. There was also the incident between the main course and dessert, while he listen to his cousin talk about some music she was learning, Rycroft moved his hand to rest on her thigh on top of his wife skirt. Overall the man was enjoy causing his wife to change between beautifully blushing and firery frustration towards him.

The Lord knew that if he kept this up every day then his wife would sooner bite his hand then welcome it, though at this moment he was less worried about it. They were newlyweds and she knew what kind of _man_ he was when she married him. Sure, he was more refined from his days as a rake (before he had met her) but alas that did not mean that he was not an affectionate gentleman. This was his honeymoon period with his new wife, he was going to take as many liberties against proper behaviour as she would allow him. All he wanted in that moment was to have her curled with him in their married bed only giving each other attention and no one else, not even their trusted families or _their_ servants.

Rycroft was certain that though she blushing, his wife was actually amused by his actions and they weren't _that_ unwelcomed by her. He was believed that his wife was enjoying his playful behaviour even in front of his mother and their cousin. However, if these displayed had been performed in a more crowded setting then she would put him properly in his place. Rycroft knew that Mary would do this by either; one of her looks or one of her other ways of teaching. Maybe, even as lesson like her action of ignoring him earlier in the carriage.

The Lord was glad this was not be the case, he had been looking forward to taking his Lady to bed that evening. He had been looking forward to it since his wife had walked out his guest chambers at Netherfield Park that morning. He was looking forward to carrying his wife off after their shared dinner and chatter with his mother and cousin. He was excited by the idea of properly claiming her attention as his wife in one of their own homes, in one of _their_ chambers.

The thought brought as smile on his face as the four seated rose from their places to head into on one of Rycroft Place's sitting rooms for tea and coffee. He quickly stood to his wife's side and offered his arms to her. He could tell if they had been alone then she would have rolled her eyes at his actions and the smile on his face, but as they were in company she placed her arm in his without complaint. When he looked over he could see their cousin giving Mary and himself a charming smile with happiness shining in her eyes. His mother was a different story, she was giving him a knowing smile which let him that there was no doubt that she had caught onto his actions at the table with his wife.

For some reason, Lady Sophia could always tell when her son was up to mischief, though sometimes she felt best to pretend to be ignorant of them when he grew older. Now he could tell that his mother was enjoying his mischief and would end up teasing him over it at some point or another. However, Rycroft was not bothered by his, in fact he didn't care who saw him be affectionate towards his wife, for she was his to act as he pleased as much as he was hers to do the same.

"I think we shall head towards the green sitting room Morledge" Lady Sophia addressed the butler that stood in the corner of the room by the door he moved to open for the small party, keeping a careful watch over the footmen as they cleared the table.

"Very good my Lady, I will have a footman bring tea for four at once" he replied with a slight bow of his head in respect to her Ladyship. Lady Sophia linked arms with Georgina and they were the first pair to exit the room.

"Only tea for two if you would Morledge" Rycroft said as he and his wife walked through the doorway after the other two ladies. The Lord took this as a great time to make excuses for him and his new wife to head upstairs and sometime giving each other the attention only married couples could give.

"Are you and Mary not joining us for tea?" Lady Sophia asked her son with a knowing look and a teasing smile. It was a smile he only returned with a cheerful smirk of his own.

"No, I think it about time we retire for the night" he stated before looking down at his slightly confused wife. "We were awake quite early this morning to be ready for Bingly and Sister Jane's wedding, so closely followed by the wedding breakfast to only then to face the _long_ journey here" he explained not taking his eyes off of Mary's doe like ones.

"Oh, but I wanted you and Cousin Lady Mary to tell us about your wedding" Georgina said with a little hint of a whine. The four were now walking in the large ball room entrance way. The space also doubled as Rycroft Place's ball room as well as a walk way to all the rooms on the floor and lead to the staircase to the next floor, stairs that Samuel Rycroft wanted to whisk his wife up in only moments. It was then that an idea came to him that would answer his cousins questions as well as fluster his new wife so much that he could carry her up the stairs without her complaints of ho improper it would be. Such fun.

"Well instead of telling you, me and Lady _Rycroft_ could always show you" he said cheerfully. Mary's eyes grew slightly larger at his statement, a light blush sliding across her cheeks. It was one thing to do so in a moment of love and cheer but she was not sure she could really recreate the compromise in which she and her Lord had been married, in front of her new Mother-In-Law and young cousin. A cousin she was meant to aiding as an example for her Brother-In-Law.

"Samuel" Mary whispered in a voice that was meant as a warning but Rycroft just looked down at his wife with a large grin. A grin that told her that there would be no getting out of it.

"So shall we show them Lady Rycroft?" he said with a smug mischievous smile as he lowered his arms to move and take her hand in his. "First I captured you for the last dance of the ball" he said as he lead Mary thought the last few steps of the dance like he had at the Netherfield Ball. His mother and Georgina were watching, arms still linked.

"I then stopped her from going to the line of girls and I did this" before Mary could stop him Rycroft leaned down and pressed his lips softly on top of hers. At first Mary was going to protest his actions, but at the feeling of his lips the thought just seemed to melt away. After a few moments Rycroft pulled back from his wife, but moved to keep her within his arms. "Then I asked her to marry me in front of all the hall" he finished his story, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"You really are a Partial-oaf" Mary said back. There was no mirth in her voice, only a teasing, happy tone, as if the kiss had caused her to forget that they had an audience, much like when the scene first payed out.

"But I'm your oaf" he said back with a bright smile. "However" and one again his movement were too fast for Mary to predict. "It is now off to bed with us" Rycroft said confidently, holding his wife in his arms, one supporting under her light, covered legs while the other was around her shoulders making sure she was securely in his arms and off the floor. Mary let out a quiet, quick gasp of surprise with his movement. "Mother" he said giving a quick bow of his head in Lady Sophia's direction. "Cousin Georgina" Samuel bid farewell with a smile and bow of the head before turning and making his way to the grand stair case of Rycroft place.

"And now dear wife I having you all to myself"

* * *

Ok so thanks it for today and will update when I can. hope you are enjoying it. Thank you again to Leenie Brown for her approval of using her characters for this story. Thank you to Deanna27 for your review on chapter 3. Also big thanks to Dovecot55, TLeighF as well as Deanna27 and other guests for your review on chapter 4. They all put a smile on my face when I read them and cannot wait to hear what you all think of this update.

I hope to give you more soon.

-MSW-


	6. Teasing in the Morning

So sorry it's been so long since I updates this. I was just the other day I looked back and actually looked at the date of the update of this. It's strange as I look and reread this piece of work so many times since then but I guess I just didn't think it was ready for an update. Some would probably go on and list the reason for the lack of updates like my move to Plymouth or the change in my degree, but I don't want to do that to you all, instead I just want to give you the update you deserve, so here are some chappys for you with my fav couple so far in Mary& original male characters. Though this moth is very busy for me with my degree I will see about update more than just today but still hope you enjoy the update.

As a normal reminder, I don't own these characters and the plot of 'The choice series; pride and prejudice Novella' all belongs to Lennie Brown

* * *

After their second night of love making, Friday morning came shining through the window of the master's chambers in Rycroft Place. The scurry maids had drawn the curtains only two or three hours earlier (at Lady Sophia's instruction). Mary had acknowledged them in but both she and husband did not move from their curled position under the warm covers. Samuel didn't wake much more then to pull her to his side and give content sigh before the two fell back into the land of sleep.

Now, Mary was more awake the second time around, moving to sit up at look out the window from her place on her husband's shared bed. She stared out at the sunshine for a moment before turning her head to look over her shoulder, back at her Lord Husband. Her wavy brown hair moving off her shoulder with the movement and a smile graced her face to see his peaceful face.

Mary moved her gaze from her handsome husband over to the chair where her nightie and night robe was. With slow careful Mary left the large bed and quietly stepped over to the chair taking her nightclothes in hand and bringing it over her head. As she make a rustle with her clothes it masked the noise of sheets moving on the bed she left. Once she was happy with how the nightie had fell into place upon her body she reach over to take hold her night robe.

Only a much larger hand come and cover her hand before she could grasp the fabric. Though the sight of another hand should have startled Mary, all she did was grin at the gesture, know the hand very well belonged to her mischievous husband. Before she could say anything her hand was gently grasped in the masculine hand and brought higher than her head and further back before Mary felt the pressure of soft lips pressed onto her knuckles.

"I'm sure you are much more dressed then should be this early in the morning my Lady" the slightly sleepy but still soft and smooth voice spoke from behind her. "I am sure it is normal that the Lady should not have clothes on for at least three days after she is taken to her newly married husbands bed" it continued.

"If that was the case Lord Rycroft" Mary spoke teasingly before turning her head to look over her shoulder up at her much taller husband to see a pout on his lips. "Then we broke that rule yesterday when we woke early to get ready for the day" she smirked in triumph.

"Ah, but that had not been our bed, in _our house_ dear Mary" he said smoothly as he leaned down to kiss her lips that were just asking for him to kiss this early in the morning. "Whereas this is _our chamber,_ in _our house_ " he spoke before capturing her lips in another sweet kiss.

"Be that as it may Samuel" Mary spoke when their lips parted again. "It will not be morning for much longer and I am rather hungry, for my first breakfast in bed with my Lord husband" she stated with a smile. "Though, unless you want the footmen or Morledge to see me in nothing but my-" but before she could finish her statement a small almost growl left Rycroft's throat.

"Not a chance my darling, ask mother if you need to but I never did learn to _share_ " he said before pressing his lips harder than the last few of his kisses onto her lips. After claiming them for a few moments Rycroft pulled away and gave Mary a cheeky smile. "But I see no need for you to need more clothes then this, the bed covers will cover the rest and I will be able to keep you nice and warm" he said as he pulled her back in the direction of their bed.

Mary rolled her eyes but let him play his game, rather enjoying this side of him. There was an allowed period of time, where newly wedded couples stay closed off from their outside worlds, to just be by themselves. So that morning and maybe a few more, she would enjoy this laying in late, something she had not been able to partake in unless ill since was of the age 5-6, as well as her husband's games that were new but not unwelcomed to her. As they reached the bed Rycroft pulled the bell rope by his bed. Mary looked at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"A much as you do not share My Lord, I have lived being one of five sisters" she said as she came to stand between his spread legs while he sat on the covers. "I have had to share many things, ribbon, bonnets, dresses" Mary listened off with the fingers of her left hand, the one not trapped willingly in Rycroft's own hand. "However, I do not intend to share my husband's bare body with anyone other than your valet" she said sternly, a playful sparkle in her eyes. Rycroft saw this and raised both hand, even the one holding her hand, up in surrender.

"And your wish is my guidance" he promised before being her trapped hand to his lips, sealing his promise with a sweet kiss. Mary smiled as he stood back up, letting go of her hand and walked over to his side of the bed where he had dropped his nightshirt when stripping last night. Quickly Mary got back under the covers and sat leaning against the headboard, moving the large plump pillows to get comfortable. Body heat still lingered under the sheets and like a fanned flame was being build up again with the presence of her lower half.

Head and arms were threaded through the correct holes as Rycroft dressed in the discarded item before lifting his side of the covers and joining his wife. Placing himself close to the middle, he reached his arms to round his wife's hips and brought her close so the right side of her back was up against the left side of his chest. Even sitting like this in their bed it was like his wife's body was made to fit next to his own.

He leaned down and nuzzled her messy hair, which he had been running his hands through the night before. His hand playing with a strand that fell close to where his hand was. His other was rubbing her side in comfort. It was not meant as an act of seduction or play, which would come later. No, this was meant to be an act of comfort, which it was as Mary brought up her hand to run her finger tips along his jaw. Though he had not had his valet shave him for a few days there wasn't much stubble on his skin, but it did still prickle at fingers. They were relaxed like that until there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Rycroft called. Making no move to release his wife, though she did try to shift from his side. He was having none of it as he held her in place. Not tightly so that she could not move if she really wanted, just tight enough to make it too difficult for Marys sleepy half attempts in keeping up the normal 'proper behaviour' of the upper class. A footman opened the door while a maid entered with a pot of tea, biscuits and all other essentials to a morning breakfast tea.

"My Lord, My Lady" the maid said with a bowed head and a slight dip curtesy.

"Set it on the bedside beside her Ladyship and then you can go Gwen" Rycroft said gently to the handmaid.

"Yes My Lord" she said and proceeded to do as instructed.

"There was a message from your Lady Mother, my Lord" the footman said at the door. Rycroft nodded his head for the man to continue. "Her Ladyship and Miss Darcy left after breakfast to visit Miss Darcy's older Brother, Mr Darcy and his wife, Mrs Darcy to…umm" it was then the footman seem to lose his nerve. Rycroft smiled at the man, seeing he was uncomfortable. Knowing his mother as he did, he knew she had not said anything improper. However, that it not mean that it was not a leading statement.

"Go on Harry, what reason did Lady Sophia give for leaving the house in calling hours of the day" he asked with a smirk. Mary lightly elbowed him in warning, not happy of his tormenting the staff in fun.

"Her Ladyship said that, she and the younger Lady left to visit Darcy House to, give you, _free_ range of the house to do with as you _pleased_ , my Lord" the young made stated. Rycroft smirked at the suggestiveness of his mother's words while his wife, had the grace to show a slight blush in colour on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry, for conveying my Lady Mother's words" he said teasingly, earning him another elbow to his lower ribs. Not hard, but enough to make him wince a little.

"Your breakfast should be no longer than half 10-15 minutes my Lord, my Lady" Gwen said with another slight curtsy. "Is there anything you require before then my Lady?" she asked directly.

"When you bring the food in could you please bring one of my light shawls from my room please Gwen" Mary asked politely. The maid gave a nod in understanding before she and the footman made a hasty retreat out the room. Once the door closed Mary turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow an almost stern look on her face, almost. "Did you have to torment the poor man?" she asked, sliding out of his arm to go over to the pot of tea on 'her' bedside tables.

"Harry has served in this house since he was just a kitchen runner, it is only because you were here to hear the comment that he hesitated" Rycroft said with a smile. "He has had to convey much worse messages from my mother to me, for he is normally the only one brave enough to say the words to me that are not the same on in a paper message" he explained. "I think I might have to watch him, for he was only hesitating to make a good impression on the new Lady Rycroft" he teased, taking a cup of tea she prepared for him. He took a sip before leaning a placing it on his bedside.

"Well if he is the only one brave enough to tell a full message with correct words I will have to call on him" Mary teased with a smile as she moved over with her own cup and saucer Rycroft rose an eyebrow in question. "For who else we be able to convey my lectures to you when I am unable to" she explained with a smile.

"It is only you that can make me regret my actions though lectures my Lady, _only you_ "

* * *

Ok so just want to say a thanks to Dovecot55, Deanna27, mysweetkat and unmanned guest for reviewing the last chapter and all those of you that have that have favourite and are following this story..

-MSW-


	7. Needed Break

(Edited 10 / 05 / 2018)

* * *

It was now much later in the day. Mary and Rycroft had skipped lunch because of their late breakfast. Spending their lovely morning lovemaking and exploring each other in ways so new to Mary and different to Samuel. It was more meaningful for him, not like when he had been a flirtatious rake to most women of the town. However, Mary's mind had never been very good at being simple.

She had always kept it busy to avoid all the drama of her sisters and her dramatic mother, but now, even though there was nothing for her to avoid, her mind was not happy. It needed more stimulation then just learning about her husband and the ways of the married bed. It was in this moment that Mary had wished she had not been such a keen learner as a child/young adult. How would she bring up the subject with the man that had shown her just how much he was loving her and their closeness?

As the couple lay on their bed, Samuel Rycroft drew lazy patterns along his wife's naked arm and side. He could still not believe that he had manged to find someone like her and fall in love with her in such a short time. Not even a month ago he had never met this woman. He had not accidently insulted her much like his cousin had done to his recently married wife. His mother had not started her matchmaking for the two of them. He had not heard her sing at the piano or danced with her in her lessons.

He had learnt so much in the passing weeks that he felt like he had known her for years. That was why he knew that she was trying to tell him something. It must have been something highly unusual for her to want for her to be a nervous as she was. It almost made him want to tease the woman he loved. _He_ was the inappropriate one, though she did have her teasing moments. He tried to think what could be making the woman uncomfortable. Had he pushed her into something? Was she upset with him for something they had done in their bed? Had he not let her sleep enough, to rest her body?

No, they could not be the reasons. His Mary could be quiet, serious and reserved, but she would have let him know if she had really not wanted to try something. There was also the fact that she had been the one to wake before him that morning. Her movement from the bed had been the cause for him to stir from his rest. No, they were not the reasons. But what else could be the reason for her mood. What could possibly be distracting and making uncomfortable his beautiful serious Lady, with a great intelligence to match-

And that is when Rycroft understood. It had been that thought that made all the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle fit. That thought caused the Lord of the house to understand his wife's need in that moment.

"Oh my dear Mary Rycroft" he asked warmly looking straight into her eyes, drawing her attention to him. "You know you can always tell me anything my sweet darling" he spoke softly as his hand moved up from her arm to rest on her cheek. Mary's face become one of confusion which made the Earl want to full out laugh at the fact he made his wife speechless. However, he just settled for a light chuckle.

"If I have bored you my lovely Lady, then you should just tell your husband" he explained with a kind smile. Mary flushed at the statement before moving her eyes to look down at the bed. This caused her head to move as well which caused some of her hair to fall over her shoulder and lay across his hand, which was still on her cheek.

"You do not bore me Samuel" Mary spoke quietly. She brought her hand to draw lazy circles on the sheets beside her face, much like the ones Lord Rycroft had drawn on her skin moments ago. "I enjoyed our…making love" Mary stated, pausing as she tried to find words that wouldn't taste crude in her mouth. Rycroft smirked at his wife's antics.

"But lying in bed is not enough for that beautiful mind that I love, is it my sweet Lady" he stated before lifting Mary's chin to bring her head to face forward and place a sweet kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted only seconds before he moved up and placed one on her forehead. "Go and pull your bell my dear, have your maid Gwen dress you in something lose and casual" he commanded before moving to reach over her and pull the material for his own room bell. "I'll have my man Joseph do the same for me and we can meet up in the music room" he continued as he settled himself back to where he was looking straight into her eyes.

"For if we are taking this break, then I would love to hear your beautiful playing while I sit beside you to turn your pages" he spoke gentle. Mary gave a soft smile before it turned teasing.

"No music without pages?" she teased.

"I believe that your heart has been successfully captured and claimed so you'll have no need to worry over what it wrote on them like you did before Mrs Rycroft"

"I believe you mean Lady Mary Rycroft Lord Rycroft"


	8. Understanding Titles over Dinner

After Lord and Lady Rycroft's pleasant afternoon spent together in the music room. The two of them and the returned Lady Sophia and cousin Georgina sat down in the large dining room much like the night before to eat their dinner. Mary had enjoyed her day just bonding with her husband, but was happy on the return of her new mother-in-law and new cousin. Her husband was thoughtful and charming, but she had missed the sensible ladies and the rules of society that they brought with them. Rules that her husband were forced to bend too when they were in other's company. Though, not all the rules as it happens.

Much like the night before, the Earl's hand could be found on his wife's thigh in-between meals when not used to take drink from his glass or in a gesture with his explanations. Also the leg closest to her he had tanged with her skirted one as much as he could be without being spotted. He knew that she didn't mind his closeness or affection towards her and how he expressed it. Mary knew he was a very open man about such things and would not be changing that any time soon. Not that she would want him to, it was just another part of him that she had found attractive about him.

However, Samuel knew if he embarrassed her by being caught doing something he shouldn't that she would scold him for in it front of his mother. Something rare that she found that he didn't seem to find pleasure in but had no issue taking with a smile in private. Mary figured this out when it had happened twice while they were both in the music room unchaperoned. It was only when she commented that Georgina would no doubt be using the room for her lessons while being watched by his mother, his behaviour improved.

The couple spent a lovely time with him listening to her play while turning the pages for her, though Mary had picked up that he was doing it a full line behind her playing, as if testing how good she really knew the pieces she was playing. If it had really been a test then she must have passed with flying colours because after every piece, Rycroft would lean in a press a sweet, proud kiss on her lips before she choose her next piece.

The meal was delicious and once it was finished the party of four moved to leave and head to the drawing room for after dinner coffee and tea. Normally in the evenings, the males of a dinner party would sit in the dining room with port and cigars but Rycroft decided to leave that for now and just relax with his filled stomach with the important women of his life.

There will be plenty of time in the times to come when Rycroft Place would be welcoming visitors and hosting gallant dinner party's that his Mary will plan menus and arrange rooms after for that he could seek the attention of other males to partake in the time for. For now he just wanted to be close to his wife, so he may sweep her off back to his room for their evenings of exploring and love making.

As the party entered a footman brought in the tea set with freshly boiled tea with all the components that are offered with such a drink. Rycroft gave a nod of thanks to the young man, Martin he believed the young man's name was. The footman gave a small bow of his head in response before moving to stand by the door with Harry while Morledge set about pouring tea into cups and handing them to the Lady's as they sat down.

"Thank you Morledge, we can take it from here" Mary said softly but there was authority in her tone. She was Lady of the house and she needed to show that she was up to the task, just as Lady Sophia had to be when she first become the Countess of Essex.

"As you wish, My Lady" the butler said with nothing but respect and understanding as he too gave a bow before moving to stand just the other side of the fireplace where the cloth rope hung to connect with the kitchens.

"There is something I'm not sure I understand" Georgina spoke gentle, holding her cup in her lap, as it was too hot just yet to drink from for her.

"What's that Georgina?" Lady Sophia asked. She had always told the young girl to just come out and ask what confused her. She saw no point in the girl sitting in silence if she did not understand something, if she wished to understand then she would just need to take charge and ask.

"Well" Georgina stated but paused, as if trying to find the right words. "Now that Mary is married to Cousin Samuel and taken his name though marriage that makes her the countess, correct?" she asked slowly, in no rush to spoil the mood. Mary seemed to stiffen in shock in her seat. Rycroft saw this and placed his cup on his saucer in one hand, laying the other on the shoulder nearest to where he stood behind her. There had been free seats in the room but after a full day of laying or sitting he wanted to stand for a little before his wife and he disappeared off for the night.

"Correct cousin" he answered.

"So what does that make you Aunt Sophia? Aren't you also the countess though marriage?" Georgina asked, now directing her question her aunt directly.

"The mother-in-law of the new countess" Rycroft answered unhelpfully before his mother could with a teasing smile. Though she did not look at her son, Lady Sophia rolled her eyes while Mary turned her head slightly to give her husband a look that would almost look like she was asking if he was an idiot or just played it up every now and then.

"I am that" Sophia built on the unhelpful question. "But I only held my title of countess because when the earldom passed to Samuel, he was still a childish Rake and was un-married" she continued with a teasing smirk as she turned her words back onto her son, causing both Georgina to giggle and Mary to try and hide her pound smirk and her Ladyships wit.

"However, now he has come to his senses after _many_ years of foolishness" she jabbed again with wit this one cause Samuel to scowl slightly at the insult. "I am now the old generation countess and must step aside, becoming the old _dowager_ countess of Essex" Lady Sophia explained.

"Which is another way of saying I no longer the prized horse, just the retired champion that is put out to pasture in the small dower cottage of Little Cassiobury, out of the way of the new countess" she said with a dramatic sigh. Georgina had the freedom to give another giggle at her aunt's antics. Mary on the other hand was caught between seeming un-sympatric by laughing at the situation or incapable of the challenge that lay before her as the new countess by arguing against the Lady's words.

"Mother, I know that over the last few years you have slowly been moving into that house, not a small cottage as you make it out to be to gain sympathy from both these young ladies" Samuel said with a smirk. "And If I was a gentleman that were to bet on such things, I would bet 5 of the estate's horses that on the night I left to marry my countess that you mailed a letter to Cassiobury house" he continued teasing. "I would wager you informed our housekeeper that you want to be moved into the dower house before you come back from the London season, to make room for the new countess that you no doubt sang the praises of in said letter" Rycroft said smugly. "Isn't that right Morledge?" he asked the butler should stood as tall and proud in the corner, face with only a warm smile.

"If the _Earl_ of Essex were to be that kind of gentleman then I would have no idea about such things" he said neutrally. "For I was not given a letter that evening from the _dowager_ countess" the butler explained. "However, I do believe the dowager did give me a letter addressed to Mrs Crampton _six_ days before that" he said joyfully. Samuel looked confusedly at his mother.

"Six days before that? When I left to tell Mary about the letter?" he asked.

"I believe you mean when you travelled to get my sister to tell me of the situation with Blackmoore and his mistress actress?" Mary countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, but it's not like at the time _I_ could say such a delicate topic to a young, impressionable Lady" he explained. "To expose that kind of information to a young, delicate maiden is as bad as the actual sin, much like you just did to Georgina, my dear _countess_ " Rycroft said with a smirk and realisation crossed over Mary's face.

"Well I believe that had brought an end to that topic" Lady Sophia said pointedly to the couple before turning to Georgina. "Last thing we need is for you to go back to your brother accidently relevelling your knowledge of such sinful things little Miss" she stated, making it clear that the girl was never to repeat what she had heard in that room on the distasteful topics. "On to a more pressing matter for the Lord and Lady of the house" now directing her conversation, knowing that her son would be losing his resistance against his desire to be taking his new Lady up to their bedchambers.

"Tomorrow, I have no doubt you will want another 'honeymoon day' but the day after I would like Mary to be free at a reasonable time in the morning to take a tour of the house with myself and Miss Davis" the older Lady stated, a firmness present in her voice. It was a tone that Rycroft was very used to. It was the tone that he would hear when his mother wanted to give him an instruction for the few hours a day that he had to spend with his tutors and the very rare times that he had to spend with his nanny.

"Im sure my sweet wife and I can spare the time for you mother" Rycroft said with a grin.

"I can promise it my Lady that I shall be free" Mary said, lifting an eyebrow up towards her husband. "I can always make time for family, as I'm sure Samuel does" she stated.

"Of course, My Lady"

* * *

So that's it for now. Hope to give you more soon, though im not making promises this time. Will try and update when my degree allows the time. if you haven't read the series, I also highly recommend it as Lennie brown is an amazing author and was the one to make me fall in love with these character in the first place. Anyway, hope you have enjoyed and that you'll let me know you have with a review, they always put a smile on my face.

-MSW-


	9. Told Off

Sorry for the wait here is your update as you will notice a change to the title, this is to do with a bit of research i did into the time period and found i was incorret in my working of Mary's title. hope this clears it up for reader that had told me i was incorrect. but otherwise i hope you enjoy.

* * *

For the first three nights Mary and Samuel ate their dinner in the dining room with Lady Sophia and Georgina. However, after the tour that Mary took with Lady Sophia and Miss Davis under Samuels's watchful eye, the Lady took her niece to visit one of her London acquaintances. This left the couple to entertain themselves.

At first this was just with Lunch and then going to read in the library, but Samuel could only stand so long of his wife reading her book, curled up in her place on the chaise. Her feet slipper-less, curled under her body, and the twirling of her lose strand of hair she played with as she read on. At first he just moved a chair closer so he had been the one to take her strand and play with it instead, and that soon followed to both of them having a lot less clothes on in the Rycroft London library.

Lady Sophia and Georgina both returned after dinner, leaving just Mary and Samuel to eat in the main room with just Morledge and Martin serving them their meal. Once finished the two were going to go upstairs to retire to their shared bed, but Lady Sophia met them in the entry way.

"Ah such timing" the Lady said with smile, one that caused Samuel to pause. The smile was one she used to give him when she was about to point out one of his misbehaviours. Her lectures were always different to the ones that Mary gave him. The ones Mary gave him were the ones that made him want do the action again to some degree. His mother's, those lectures were the ones when he knew he had crossed a line. This one was definitely one that he had a feeling was coming for a while.

"Georgina, I believe you said you were feeling tired, perhaps you should skip the evening tea and just have an early night to bed?" the woman suggested. "After all Mary will spending the morning with us tomorrow, you'll want to be fresh for that" the dowager said, only a slightly pointed edge in her voice aimed at all three of the younger people in her company in the hallway. Georgina knew that she could not disagree with her aunt's words, just like when a governess was instructing her. Even Mary and Samuel knew the older woman's comment was meant as instructions to them rather than a suggestion. The young girl sent a puzzled look to her cousins before giving her aunt a slow nod.

"Good idea, Aunt Sophia" she agreed before giving a slight bow of her head. "Well, Good night Aunt" she spoke before turning and doing the same to the married couple. "Good night cousins, pleasant sleeps" she said, addressing the last of the statement to the room rather than individuals. With that the young woman made her way to the staircase and began her accent up the grand stairs. Lady Sophia turned towards the remaining couple.

"Shall we head for tea then?" she spoke, also not leaving the two any room to disagree with her as she turned and headed to the indicted tea room that Morledge was now stood outside of. Mary gave her husband a puzzled look, confused by the woman's statement on Georgina's early bed retire or that she would be joining the two ladies in the morning, not that she would complain. Unlike her husband, she had never been on the receiving end of this side of the dowager countess. Her lead to follow the woman is what brought Samuel out of his thoughts of what her 'talk' could be about and back to the present world where he would need to walk and find out.

The three made their own ways into the room, where the tea had already been set up, but there were no footman about the room as had always been previously. Morledge was the only member of staff present, and he was just by the door, making no move to come into the room. He had an idea that his lady wanted this to be a private word with her son and his wife, not something she would want to display in front of the staff. It was common when the young lord had been just the young master of the house that the then countess would have no problem lecturing her child in front of the staff and his nanny.

However, as the gentleman got older, the lectures on etiquette became more of a private matter for the family. This meant that the loyal butler adapted to the signs that his Lady would give off when she wanted to make sure her conversations were private, just between mother and son. Morledge respected this decision and like any good servant, made sure that the lady got the privacy that she wanted.

These signs had been gathered from the lady's wordings and posture that would be presented before her would want a private room to talk. These signs were now shown from the dowager, indicating that it was one of those times. It was a fact supported from her having sent the young miss off to bed early so it was only her and the young lord and countess for tea. With this knowledge of his lady wanting a private word, Morledge made sure that Harry assisted Martin in the dining room.

If the man's hunch was right then he had a feeling he knew along what lines this evening lecture would be about. Though he had not been the one to open the door for the dowager countess and the young miss. Morledge had no doubt it had been Jones, the under butler to open the door for the ladies and no doubt that Rosa, the dowager's handmaid had been there to greet them as well. From this he would guess that Rosa would have informed the lady of what had happened though out the day, while he at the time had been in the dining room serving the Earl and his countess.

"Thank you Morledge, we can serve ourselves tonight" Lady Sophia spoke, moving passed the man as she started pouring her tea from the tray he had instructed Jackson, the third footman to bring up straight from the kitchen. No long after, Lord Rycroft and his young lady wife were in the room as well. Lady Mary going to also get a cup of tea while the gentleman seemed to move towards the lit fireplace.

"Very good my lady, ring if you need me" he spoke before closing the door. Once sure it was securely shut he moved to the stand only three feet from the door. It was far enough away to make sure he didn't over hear anything the Dowager did not wish anyone to hear, however, it was far enough away to make sure other member of staff could not eavesdrop on the family's personal conversation.

Inside the room there was quite as Mary finished preparing her tea. Lady Sophia was already settled with hers in one of the armchairs around the small table in the quaint room. Lord Rycroft had taken to standing before the fireplace. He glanced from the clock on the mantel piece to the door, counting the seconds until his mother starting her soon-to-be-lecture.

Once Lady Sophia saw that Mary was sat on the two person couch behind the table she brought her tea cup to her lips. No one still talked by Mary was slightly nervous, being puzzled by the almost summons that she and her husbands had been given while Georgina had been dismissed. Had something happened? Was there something going on that they need to be informed of but not Georgina? Had Georgina already been informed and that was why she had been sent to bed?

When Samuel Rycroft turned so that he could look to his wife, he could see her confusion set on her face. It was not a look that he liked on her face when it had not been him to cause such a reaction. He turned to look at his mother to see she had no intention to start the conversation, instead to sit there and wait for one of the married couple to voice themselves before she started. It was a tactic she had used many-a-time with him.

"Well mother" he voiced, knowing that his Mary wouldn't be the first to speak. "You have effectively got my wife and my attention, what have we done to deserve a lecture after our dinner?" he spoke, straight to the point. Lady Sophia looked towards her son, a look blank on her face, giving nothing to hint at him her intended words. She gave a small sigh and placed her cup back on its saucer in her lap.

"As strange as it might be for you believe dear son, I do remember when me and your father had been first married" she started, a smile coming on her face as she looked to Mary, who was still puzzled but showed less in her facial expressions. "I remember being so very over whelmed by feelings of love and happiness that only my late husband could bring me" she said, a look in her eyes that made Mary relate to what she was saying, knowing that she was telling the girl that she understood what she had been feeling for the last four days.

"However" the lady suddenly switched to what was almost a governess strictness that Mary had rarely seen since meeting the lady. "I also remember that we kept our love to the _correct rooms_ in the household" she said pointedly. At the older woman's words, Mary becomes slightly flushed, finally catching on to where the conversation was going. "That was not to say that our affection was never shown outside our bedchambers, but there are certain rooms in a household that _shouldn't_ be used for _such intimate_ actions" the dowager stated plainly, moving to bring her tea back up to her lips, as if she was just discussing the weather. Mary was now thoroughly embarrassed and moved to look to the left in shame.

"I hold no judgement against your actions Mary" she spoke softly as the woman looked up to her, he tea still untouched in her lap. "We all get caught up in love, especially the type that Rycroft men seem to bring upon us" she said with a teasing smile, also picturing the smirk that her son would have on his face at her comparison. "I only tell you as a warning in protection, sometimes even walls as grand and guarded as these have ears, and not all of them can be trusted" she advised. "And the only sign of my disapproval is that I wish to claim to attention away from my son tomorrow morning, for Georgina is in much need of your company, as am I" she said with a mischievous smile.


	10. Going for a Ride, Ladies have Tea

After the evening when the couple had been told off by Lady Sophia. After they had retired to the Master bedroom, Mary had given Rycroft her own lecture. She had been so embarrassed by being caught but also that his mother had told them off in such a kind way, so unlike her own mother's lectures, that Mary wasn't sure how to react and so she blamed it mostly on his behaviour.

Samuel somehow understood that his wife was not really cross with him for their actions earlier in the day. He understood that her lecture had come more from her embarrassment she felt at the time. Rycroft was quite happy sit on the end of their bed, watching her pace slightly in front of him, while he listen to her lecture. Though he had unreadable expression, on the inside enjoying the side of her it brought out. It was the same kind of reaction he enjoyed from his wife and knew that she meant none of her words harshly. Being the man he was he apologised to his Mary as he took her wrapped in his arms for a gentle kiss before the two made love and slept peacefully in the master chambers of Rycroft Place.

It was now the next morning, as instructed the couple had awakened and eaten their breakfast in their married bed before getting dressed for the day. This was the first day that Mary had Gwen properly dress her for the day been as she would be with Lady Sophia and Georgina for the morning, the 'punishment' for her and her husband. Though Mary suspected Samuel knew that he would not be need for their 'ladies' morning, he did offer for the two of them to go for a ride in the park, now that her proper riding gear had been placed in her new wardrobe in the countess chambers.

It was then Mary reminded him that she was required to spend it with his mother and their cousin. The Lord had dramatic sighed in defeat, claiming to have 'forgotten' their punishment at her words. Rycroft kissed his wife before letting her leave though their connecting door to get dressed by Gwen while he had his man Wilber get him ready for his ride. He roughly knew how long it would take for Mary to bathe and get ready for the day so when he was finished, he knew that she could not be too far behind him. He instructed Wilber to let the stable hands know that he would be leaving in about half of the hour but would not be leaving until his wife was down stairs with the ladies.

Wilber just bowed his head and told his lord that he would carry out his instructions leaving the room just before Rycroft. With a spring in his step he made almost skipped down the stairs to see Morledge stood at the bottom.

"Good morning Morledge" he spoke cheerfully.

"Good Morning My Lord" the butler greeted with a bow. "I trust yours and the countess' breakfast was satisfactory this morning?" he inquired.

"Yes, perfectly so Morledge" Rycroft answered with a bright smile. "I will miss the days when it is acceptable to eat in bed with my lovely wife when the days come I have to bring myself downstairs while my lovely wife gets to eat hers in her comfortable bed" he spoke dramatically, causing the butler to smile on the inside but stay black on the outside.

"But such is the way of a gentleman and how else will I bring myself to rise in the morning if not to break my fast to start the day" he spoke with a genuine smile. He loved his life as a gentleman, he had respect for his father and the ways he ran his estate and all his ancestors before him. He knew the responsibilities that come with his earldom and though he had not seriously looked into finding his countess till before he met his Mary, he was kind to his staff and fair with the tenants of his estate and the running of it.

"Of course Lord Rycroft" the faithful butler replied.

"So which room are the lovely ladies to occupy this morning? Music room?" he inquired politely.

"I believe the dowager wished to spend the first half in the spring sitting room, to give the maids a chance to fully clean the green sitting room" Morledge replied, gesturing to the second of the sitting rooms in Rycroft Place.

"How thoughtful of her" Rycroft replied. "Well, I will pay my respects till my wife is down, then I will be heading out for a ride in the park to give the ladies some space, as I was instructed to do last night by my lovely mother" he explained with the purpose of letting the man know his whereabouts if something were to happen.

"Very well Lord Rycroft, should I let the stable groom know?" the butler questioned, already having an idea of what the answer would be.

"I've already instructed Wilber to do so, do not worry yourself, I'm sure I have taken enough of your time up already this morning" Rycroft explained politely.

"Never any trouble for you, My Lord" and with another bow to his Earl Master before Rycroft moved towards the indicated room his mother and cousin was in to let the butler get on with his day. As the gentleman walked into the room he saw his mother and Georgina sat on the coach, tea cups in their hands, resting in their laps.

"Good Morning Mother, Cousin" Rycroft greeted with a bright smile. The ladies turned towards him with puzzled expressions about his attire.

"Going somewhere this morning Samuel?" Lady Sophia asked with one of her brows lowed in question as he walked over to them.

"I am indeed" he replied, smile still on his face as he bowed to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to a ride in the park this morning" he stated before turning to give Georgina a kiss on the cheek as well. "Been as you have commandeered my wife this morning" he said pointedly to his mother.

"As I'm sure Mary will be grateful for a morning of female company" Lady Sophia replied back, just as pointedly. Honestly, who did he think he learnt that trick from. "Will you have a cup of tea before you leave" she asked, changing the subject.

"No, thank you, Mary will be done soon" He replied with a shake of his head. "I will stay until she finds you and then I will head out" he explained.

"So, you no longer fear I will get lost in the house then dear husband?" Mary spoke as she entered the room, dressed in a plain patterned day gown, and a dark green colour shawl over her shoulders. Samuel smiled at the colour, remembering the first night she had stayed at Rycroft Place when she had sat with Georgina picking out designs. Dark green had been the colour he had chosen for her ball gown.

"I have no fear of that now darling Mary" Rycroft said as he moved from where he stood with his mother over to where she was stood. "For I know that even you are independent and stubborn, you are not prideful enough not to ask for help when lost" he finished as came to a halt in front of his wife, encircling her waist with his arm as he looked down into his eyes.

"That must be your influence, I am sure I would not have done before hand" Mary said with a smirk. Her words caused Rycroft to give a short chuckle.

"If that is my influence on you, then yours must be the idea of going to Darcy's to see if he is up for a ride this morning" he explained. "For I do not ever remember in the last few years wanting to head to Darcy House to call on my cousin to see if he wishes to go for a ride" Rycroft smirked.

"Are you sure it's not just to interrupt your cousins morning like your plans have been?" Mary asked teasingly. Again, her words causing him to chuckle.

"Maybe dear wife" he replied back. "You know me far too well already" he said softly, not removing his look from her eyes, forgetting they were in present company, until a throat cleared.

"Well then you plans are settled son" Lady Sophia interrupted. As much as she was enjoying the moment between the couple, a young lady was in their company and did not need to be influenced by their show of affection. "You will ride to Fitzwilliam and inquire if he wishes for a ride in the park, while Mary stays with us and keeps us company as Countess of the house" the dowager clarified. Something passed over Rycroft's eyes, showing Mary that he knew there time was being cut short, a silent look passed over her own in understanding.

"Almost like a caller practice session, but more fun because it's with Georgina and I" the dowager added. Rycroft smiled and broke eye contact with Mary to look towards his mother.

"Of course mother, I will see you all later" he spoke out to all before turning back to Mary, still in his arms. "much later when you will be just mine" he said at a lower volume so only she could hear him before pressing his lips to her forehead in a sweet kiss, Mary leaned into him before the two pulled back from each other.

"See you later husband, have a good ride" and with that goodbye Rycroft left the room to leave the ladies to their morning.

* * *

So that the next update. for those that want to know this now goes into the choice series book crossing over as it was orignanly inteed. let me know what you think in a reveiw and hope to have an update for you soon (though may have to wait till after my exam on 24 / 05 / 2018). Enjoy reading.

-MSW-


End file.
